1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display plate for a wire-netting cage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display plate to be firmly or removably attached to a wire-netting cage for accommodating an animal such as a bird(s), a cat(s) or the like wherein various items such as a name of animal, an owner's name, a name of cage's fabricator or a similar item are shown on a display sheet attached to the front surface of a display member molded of a synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wire-netting cage for accommodating an animal therein is constructed such that a plurality of vertically extending steel wires and a plurality of horizontally extending steel wires are crosswise arranged in the equally spaced relationship at a right angle relative to each other, and subsequently, they are fixedly connected to each other at their intersections by employing a spot welding process. To allow items representing the animal accommodated in the wire-netting cage to be visually recognized by a user, a display plate usually molded of a synthetic resin, e.g., a trademark display plate having a trademark, a service mark, a figure mark or a character mark displayed thereon, a name plate having a date of fabrication of the wire-netting cage, specifications given to the wire-netting cage or the like displayed thereon or an explanation plate having instructions for the wire-netting cage to be taken into account in practical use displayed thereon is firmly attached to one of front surfaces of the wire-netting cage by using a thread, a wire or the like.
However, it is not recommendable from the viewpoint of aesthetic appearance of the wire-netting cage that a thread or a metallic wire is used for the purpose of firmly attaching a display plate to the wire-netting cage. In addition, there is a danger that an animal accommodated in the wire-netting cage is unexpectedly injured by a cut end of the metallic wire. Another problem is such that a fastening operation to be achieved by using a thread or a metallic wire takes a long time.
To cope with the foregoing problems, a measure is taken such that a display plate is attached to a front surface of the wire-netting cage, a backup plate having a size larger than that of a mesh size of the wire-netting cage is attached to a rear surface of the wire-netting cage, and subsequently, screws are threadably engaged with the backup plate from the front side of the wire-netting cage by actuating a driver or a similar tool. However, a long time is consumed for threadably attaching the display plate to the wire-netting cage from the front side using screws, and moreover, an extra operation is required for cutting a short part of each screw projected inside of the backup plate for the purpose of preventing an animal from being injured by the projected part of each screw.
In the case that a display plate molded of a synthetic resin is attached to the wire-netting cage, it is practically difficult to immovably hold the display plate on the front surface of the wire-netting cage by using engagement pieces to be secured to horizontally extending steel wires. In addition, since each engagement piece usually molded of a synthetic resin is liable of being broken, deformed or disconnected from the wire-netting cage, it is not suitable to use these engagement pieces for the purpose of firmly attaching the name plate to the wire-netting cage from the front side.
Each of the convectional measures taken for the purpose of fastening the name plate to the wire-netting cage requires many components constituting the wire-netting cage and take a long time. This leads to the result that the wire-netting cage is undesirably fabricated at an expensive cost.